


Oh love

by Kafian



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with Sad Ending, Cameron Sanderson song, Character Death, F/M, M/M, OH LOVE, One-Sided Relationship, Only one kiss, Resident Evil 4, Songfic, Unrequited Love, and I'm already sad, and first angst, canon character death, my first songfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Jak miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia doprowadziła do śmierci.





	Oh love

**Author's Note:**

> Jak w tagach, jest to mój pierwszy angst i songfic w jednym! Opisany pairing jest jednym z moich ulubionych, więc możecie sobie tylko wyobrazić, co czułam podczas śmierci Luisa. Nie mówiąc o mojej dojrzewającej niechęci do Ady Wong, którą kiedyś uśmiercę w jakimś fiku.
> 
> Użyta piosenka — [_Sanderson | Oh Love ft. Christina Rotondo_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w65z-1Puwf0)
> 
>  
> 
> **Pisane z perspektywy Luisa.**

 

 **O** d pierwszego już spotkania z Leonem, Luis czuł, iż pomaganie amerykańskiemu agentowi w uratowaniu córki prezydenta przyniesie mu same kłopoty. Jednak nie był w stanie czynić inaczej, ponieważ była to _amor a primera vista 1_.

**_Oh Love,_ **

**_I only needed your shoulder,_ **

**_I only need to get older,_ **

**_with you,_ **

**_but I messed up what can I do?_ **

**C** hciał, by Leon zauważył „drugie dno” jego starań, to, z jakim zmartwieniem na niego spoglądał, gdy był zraniony, jednocześnie nie chcąc być przez niego uleczonym. Amerykanin hardo trzymał się zdania, że wszystko skończy się dobrze i wraz z Luisem i Ashley opuszczą tę przeklętą wyspę. Jego ruchy i działania były wręcz automatyczne, jak gdyby nie musiał się nad niczym dłużej zastanawiać. Z jednej strony uważał to za przydatne, gdy groziło im niebezpieczeństwo, a z drugiej czuł wyraźny dystans do drugiego mężczyzny, czując, że nie był sobą w takowych sytuacjach. A tym większą przepaść zauważył między nimi, gdy wyznał Leonowi, że początkowo pracował dla Saddlera w celu badania _Las Plagas_. Mimo jego zapewnienia, że jest po stronie agenta, ten nie zaufał mu w pełni i Luis musiał przełknąć swoje poczucie winy, gdy zaprzepaścił szansę na zbliżenie się do Leona.

**_Oh Love,_ **

**_Can you just tell me it's over,_ **

**_I don't really want to hold you,_ **

**_What we've been on's what we've been on._ **

„ _¡_ ** _H_** _asta luego!_ ” 2 — zawołał Leon w stronę Luisa, zanim ich ścieżki po raz kolejny się rozeszły. Zdziwiony mężczyzna odwrócił się i obserwował jeszcze przez chwilę miejsce, za którym zniknął agent, po czym otrząsnąwszy się, postanowił sobie, że skupi się na swojej misji, a nie na blondynie, na którego miłość nie miał szans.

**_And now you've got me feeling sick,_ **

**_you got me feeling sick right now,_ **

**_I think i need another prescription tell me how,_ **

**_I think there's a combination,_ **

**_And I don't know it well._ **

**M** iłość — chorobą? Jak wiele trzeba zdziałać, by czuć się z nią komfortowo, naturalnie, a nie jak z czymś obcym i niechcianym, stale nas raniącym? Luis czuł wielki ciężar na swoich barkach, który kierował go coraz bliżej ku upadkowi. Jak mógł temu zaradzić? Co robił źle? Pragnął wyzbyć się wirusa, który rósł w ciele Leona i Ashley, sprawiając, że oboje byli słabi w obliczu spotkania z Saddlerem. Nie liczyło się już dla niego jego własne zdrowie, ba, mógł nawet zaryzykować stwierdzeniem, iż wyleczenie tej dwójki było znacznie ważniejsze. Agent USSTRATCOM i córka prezydenta. Logiczne było, że życie jakiegoś tam naukowca nie było tyle warte, by ryzykować ich bezpieczeństwo. Luis dobrze o tym wiedział i pogodził się już z tym faktem.

 **_But boy_** **_3_  ** **_I am not the one for you please tell._ **

**_Your hearts... like a razor blade,_ **

**_cold and sharp,_ **

**_and blood you'll shed._ **

**I** gnorował to, jak na niego patrzył. Unikał, gdy próbował się do niego zbliżyć. Odchodził, jeśli zaczynał czuć się niekomfortowo. A co najgorsze, od czasu, gdy Luis wyznał mu, że wcześniej pracował dla Saddlera, Leon nie spojrzał mu w oczy ani razu. Jakby rozmawiał z kimś bezwartościowym, nieliczącym się dla niego wcale. Przy nim zachowywał się, jakby emocje nie istniały, czuł od mężczyzny jedynie chłód, rosnący dystans i nieufność. Jednak przy tej kobiecie, Luis widział, jak naturalnie agent się zachowywał. Dalej w pewnym stopniu był czujny, ale jego postawa całkowicie różniła się od tej, którą przybierał przy nim. Naukowiec mentalnie wypruwał sobie później myśli, pragnąc nigdy nie zobaczyć konfrontacji Ady Wong z Kennedym. Nie powinien był czuć zazdrości, jednak to dzięki niej odszedł z miejsca, niezauważony przez nikogo. Tak przynajmniej myślał.

**_Oh Love,_ **

**_I only needed your shoulder,_ **

**_I only need to get older,_ **

**_with you,_ **

**_but I messed up what can I do?_ **

**Ł** aknął uwagi Leona, nawet jeśli nie chciał się do tego przyznać. W myślach nazywał go po prostu Kennedym, by samemu się zdystansować. Dlaczego, więc gdy postanowił uciszyć swe uczucia, ten zaczął mu ufać? Zaczęło się to, gdy Luis uratował Leonowi życie poprzez roztrzaskanie jednej ze zbroi, przed którymi blondyn uciekał. Gdyby spóźnił się o sekundę, głowa agenta mogłaby być już przecięta na pół, jednak nie o tym chciał teraz myśleć Luis.

**_Oh Love,_ **

**_Can you just tell me it's over,_ **

**_I don't really want to hold you,_ **

**_What we've been on's what we've been on,_ **

_Leon oddychał ciężko, nie potrafiąc uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, które zesłane na niego zostało poprzez postać Luisa, który wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Leon ją przyjął i dał sobie pomóc.  Spojrzał się po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu na naukowca i zdziwił się, gdy ujrzał w nich tak wielki niepokój, zmartwienie i troskę. Czyżby był gdzieś zraniony mocniej? To wyjaśniałoby strach Luisa o jego osobę._

_Nie zdążył go jednak o nic zapytać, gdyż usłyszeli zbliżające się z oddali pośpieszne kroki członków kultu. Luis czym prędzej chwycił Leona za ramię i pociągnął go za sobą, wprowadzając do jakiegoś ukrytego pomieszczenia, które ku zdziwieniu Amerykanina, okazało się sporą sypialnią. Uniósł brew, będąc pod wrażeniem jej wyglądu. Chciał skomentować wybór kryjówki Luisa, jednak ten zakrył jego usta dłonią, gdy tylko ujrzał, jak je otwierał. Mężczyzna przybliżył ucho do ściany i nasłuchiwał, więc analogicznie do tego postąpił Leon. Kroki i konspiracyjne głosy ucichły dopiero po kilku minutach. Blondyn odetchnął z ulgą, spoglądając na naukowca, którego dłoń zdjął ze swych warg, które przyjemnie mrowiły po takim zbliżeniu z szorstkimi palcami. Po chwili jednak znów poczuł to błogie ciepło, gdy Luis objął go ramionami, trzymając kurczowo, jak gdyby zaraz miał się rozpłynąć w powietrzu. Blondyn chciał zapytać, co się stało, czy jest coś, o co powinien był się martwić, jednak po raz trzeci, nie dane było mu przemówić, gdyż to Luis odezwał się pierwszy._

_— Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cieszy mnie to, że jesteś zdrowy i bezpieczny, amante_ _ 4 _ _. — Wypuścił go z objęć, by następnie przejechać dłonią po policzku zdezorientowanego agenta. — Zdobędę te pigułki na opóźnienie rozwoju Las Plagas, możesz mi zaufać, Leon._

_Zanim wybiegł z pomieszczenia, złożył tęskny pocałunek na ustach mężczyzny jako pieczęć jego obietnicy._

**_I said I was sorry,_ **

**_Sorry for what I did,_ **

**_I don't know how to forgive,_ **

**_I can't see through your eyes,_ **

**_again..._ **

**_they see so mysteriously,_ **

**_looking through me but still can't see our fate,_ **

**_so we will see where this story takes us._ **

**O** mal nie zderzył się z Saddlerem, gdy podążał za głosem Ashley. Gdy udało mu się dojść do miejsca, gdzie zastał ją uciekającą przed jednym członkiem zakonu, przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, co by było, gdyby miłością darzył tę dziewczynę. Jednak tak szybko, jak to pytanie powstało, tak szybko je od siebie odrzucił. Blondynka wyraźnie była zapatrzona w swojego bohatera — Leona. Mogła jedynie pomarzyć o jego miłości. Agent nigdy nie śmiałby położyć swych dłoni, tak często skalanych krwią, na kimś tak niewinnym i czystym, jak córka samego prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. I w pewnym stopniu Luisa to nawet uspokajało, gdyby nie wspomnienie tego, jak blondyn patrzył na Adę. Jak gdyby tylko ona potrafiła przebić się przez stalową barierę, którą tworzyły niebieskie oczy Leona. Czy naprawdę Luis nie miał nawet najmniejszych szans na zaprzyjaźnienie się z agentem, dopóki kobieta w czerwieni pokazywała im się na oczy, co jakiś czas trwania ich misji?

 

**_Oh Love,_ **

**_I only needed your shoulder,_ **

**_I only need to get older,_ **

**_with you,_ **

**_but I messed up what can I do?_ **

**_Oh Love,_ **

**_Can you just tell me it's over,_ **

**_I don't really want to hold you,_ **

**_What we've been on's what we've been on._ **

 

 **Ś** miech Saddlera doprowadzał go do szału. Jak miał znaleźć te przeklęte pigułki i próbkę wirusa, gdy ten _cabrón_ _5  _deptał mu po piętach?! Jak miał udowodnić Leonowi, że może mu zaufać, skoro nie potrafi nawet znaleźć czegoś, co sam stworzył? Miał zamiar za wszelką cenę je zdobyć z powrotem. Inaczej cały ten trud poszedłby na marne. W dodatku nie spotkał nigdzie po drodze Leona od momentu, gdy zostawił go skołowanego w jednej z ukrytych sypialni w zamku.

**_Oh amor,_ **

**_solo necesito tu hombro,_ **

**_solo necesito envejecer,_ **

**_contigo,_ **

**_pero me metí,_ **

**_¿qué puedo hacer?_** _** 6 ** _

**C** ios w głowę, a następnie porządne uderzenie o ścianę, to nic, prawda? Za jakie grzechy Luis musiał natrafić na bardziej swawolnych członków kultu, którzy mieli mu za złe, że tak się „panoszy”? W tym momencie naukowiec zastanawiał się, czy ból fizyczny mógł równać się temu psychicznemu. Czy mógł się równać z bólem odrzucenia? Po wielu kolejnych ciosach _fanáticos 7_ sobie wreszcie odpuścili, najwyraźniej znudzeni brakiem odpowiedzi ze strony Luisa i odeszli, a naukowiec mógł poprzysiąc, że nawet, jak znalazł się daleko od nich, dalej był w stanie usłyszeć ich arogancki śmiech.

 

 **I** wreszcie, gdy dotarł do jednego ze swoich laboratoriów, pochwycił pigułki, by szybko schować je do kieszeni spodni. Teraz zostało mu jedynie odnalezienie Leona i Ashley. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż ponownie ujrzy agenta, nieważne, jak mocno świadomość nieodwzajemnionej miłości raniła jego hiszpańskie serce, musiał upewnić się, że jego Leonowi nic złego się nie stało. Pragnął zobaczyć ulgę na twarzy mężczyzny, gdy ten go spotka, wiedząc, że udało mu się dotrzymać złożonej obietnicy. Może chociaż to będzie miało dla niego znaczenie i wybaczy mu jego wcześniejszą lekkomyślność? Marzył o tym bardziej niż o wydostaniu się z tej chorej wyspy.

**_Oh Love,_ **

**_I only needed your shoulder,_ **

**_I only need to get older,_ **

**_with you,_ **

**_but I messed up what can I do?_ **

**_Oh Love,_ **

**_Can you just tell me it's over,_ **

**_I don't really want to hold you,_ **

**_What we've been on's what we've been on._ **

 

_— Leon!_

_Mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę zadowolonego Luisa, który uśmiechnął się do zdziwionego agenta, pokazując pigułki i próbkę wirusa._

_— Mam je. — Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, Leon ujrzał, jak macka przebiła klatkę piersiową naukowca, następnie unosząc jego ciało na wysokość kilku metrów._

_— Luis! — zawołał bezsilnie blondyn, patrząc, jak jego niedoszły przyjaciel wykrwawiał się na jego oczach._

_Upuścił on próbkę, którą złapał Saddler, kolejno zrzucając brutalnie Luisa na posadzkę, iż nawet kurz nad nimi się uniósł. Leon podbiegł do bruneta, czując, jak jego adrenalina wariowała, nie chcąc się ustabilizować._

_— Teraz, gdy mam próbkę, nie jesteś mi już potrzebny — oznajmił._

_— Saddler!! — krzyknął Leon, czując w sobie niewyobrażalny gniew i chęć zemsty._

_— Mój chłopiec, Salazar, upewni się, że spotka cię taki sam los._

_Saddler odwrócił się następnie i odszedł, zostawiając Leona, który początkowo chciał za nim pobiec, jednak Luis był teraz jego priorytetem. Uklęknął przy nim, dłoń kładąc na jego ranie, nie mając pojęcia, co w takiej sytuacji najlepiej uczynić._

_— Zostań ze mną, Luis!_

_— Saddler odkrył, co zamierzałem zrobić. — Zaśmiał się, mimo iż, w jego stanie nie było to najmądrzejsze._

_— Nic nie mów — nakazał, sprawdzając jego rany i szukając jakiegoś rozwiązania, by nie doszło do całkowitego wykrwawienia się._

_Luis strzepnął jego ręce, by następnie podać mu pigułki._

_— Trzymaj, powinny spowolnić rozwój pasożyta. — Jego oddech był urywany, a dłonie drżały. — Saddler wziął próbkę, musisz ją odzyskać. — Zakaszlał parę razy, czując, jak bliski był jego koniec._

_Naprawdę tak to się wszystko musiało skończyć? Śmiercią i niewypowiedzianymi słowami? Nie, nie miał zamiaru nigdy nie wypowiedzieć słów, przez które jego miłość tak silnie przenikała._

_— Kocham cię, Leon. — Uśmiechnął się ostatni raz, nim jego głowa ostatecznie zderzyła się z posadzką, a jego myśli ucichły na wieki._

* * *

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  __  
> 1 – „miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia”.  
>  2 – „Do zobaczenia!”.  
> 3 – w oryginale było „girl”, zmieniłam na „boy”, by lepiej pasowało do tekstu.  
> 4 – „amante", po hiszpańsku znaczy „kochanek”.  
> 5 – „skurwiel”.  
> 6 – „fanáticos", „fanatycy” (religijni).  
> 


End file.
